Love's Surprises
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: Naru has come back, but Mai has a few very big secrets that would astonish Naru if he found out. But what does Gene and some twins have to do with it? And what was that about a drunk Naru? These are Love's Surprises. R&R no flames Co-writers - krc101, Treelow955 and Midnightrose613
1. Introducing Mai

_A big thanks to Treelow955 who helped me with this story, if I could, I would make you a cake, don't worry, you wouldn't get poisoned :D_

Ghost Hunt: Love's Surprises

Chapter 1: Introducing Mai

As Mai strolled into the office late Saturday morning, she was met with an extremely pissed off narcissist, 'And where have you been?' he spat, glaring. Mai glared back at him, 'Walking to work Naru, you now _some_ people don't have cars and don't feel the need to be constantly and ridiculously early to work.' She countered. Naru's glare intensified; 'you don't need to be early to work, just _on time_!' he was very annoyed, she had been late to work every day that week without a decent excuse, Naru was getting suspicious. 'I had an important meeting with someone…' Mai trailed off nervously, if Naru found out that she had been talking to Gene there would be hell to pay… Gene was supposed to be dead.

'Mai, tell me the real reason that you have been late or else I'm cutting your pay and…' Naru cut himself off, mentally reasoning that he would just get even more of a headache if he had to listen to Mai come up with another lame yet detailed excuse. 'Never mind, just get me tea.' He sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples. Mai was happy to oblige, after all, anything that got him off her case was a good thing, 'Hai, coming right up narcissistic Naru-chan!' she trilled. Naru got even more suspicious at her obvious relief, so he silently followed her to the kitchen and watched as she pulled out the kettle and tea-bags and got to preparing his much needed tea.

Almost as soon as she put the kettle on to boil, her mobile rang, she picked it up, checked the caller ID, saw that it was Gene and greeted him in Spanish. Naru felt agitated, he had never learnt how to speak Spanish, Gene had, but Naru hadn't been interested. Meanwhile, Mai was jabbering away maddeningly to the much more open and happy twin, setting up a time for… dinner?

You see, Gene had been living with Mai for about a year, Mai had found him nearly 5 months before Naru had returned from England with Lin and Madoka (now married). No-one knew that Mai had a housemate, let alone that it was Naru's supposedly dead twin brother, who he had been searching for for 2 years. Mai had found Gene on one of her many trips to the hospital. He had been in a coma, she had stumbled into his room completely by accident and due to their spiritual connection (he's still her spirit guide) had woken him up. The doctors had kept him at the hospital for almost a week for observation, and then had sent him home with Mai.

Gene had survived simply by a miracle, he had been walking across a deserted road, when suddenly he had been blinded by piercing bright lights then suddenly an unknown figure driving a 4 wheeled drive crashed into him, smashing him into the bitumen road, the figure drove off, only to turn back around and run over him again, by then he was in excruciating pain, the figure then got out of the car, picked him up and threw him in the boot. Gene kept losing consciousness over the next 10 minutes, when finally, the figure opened the boot and hauled him out, only to throw him into a small lake. As he sunk, he saw a light, much like the headlights on the car and at first he shied away from them, but when his eyes adjusted, he saw 2 people, a man and a woman, 'Konninchiwa Eugene Davis, my name is Haruhi, and this is my partner Hikaru, we are the spirits in charge of the Spirit Guides, and we are here with a proposition for you.' Said the woman in a soft yet serious tone, she looked to her partner and nodded, 'We need you to guide one special young medium, Mai Taniyama, our daughter,' said the man, 'she has yet to realise her powers and needs both yours and your brothers help to become the woman she is destined to be. Will you do as we bid?' Gene was a medium himself, so he knew the risks involved with taking such a task, he could potentially turn into an Earth-bound spirit, and that would be exceptionally hazardous, he had met many spirits who had turned into such monsters as they could not even remember the reason they had remained in the physical realm. And yet, for some odd reason, he trusted that these two, powerful and caring spirits would not allow that sort of thing to happen to him, so he accepted. 'Yes, I will do as you bid.' He replied. 'Excellent,' whispered the woman, Haruhi, 'we will notify you as soon as the time comes when you are needed for guidance, until then… enjoy.' Gene drifted away into a white abyss.

2 and a half years and many cases later, Gene heard an odd beeping sound, then felt an uncomfortable pull in his navel, then he was once again surrounded by white, but it wasn't the peaceful white that he had grown used to, it was an uncomfortable, offending, blaring sort of white. But there in front of him was a familiar face, Mai Taniyama, with a very pregnant body 7 months along and still slipping on random items of clothing. Mai helped him as soon as he was released from hospital, she urged him to move in with her and helped him gain his feet. As it turned out, he had a lot of money saved into an account and when he turned 21 he was eligible to access it. He paid the rent, Mai paid the bills and her tuition and they split the food and other basic necessities.

When Naru returned, he turned up on her doorstep, luckily when Gene wasn't home, to ask Mai to rejoin SPR. Mai accepted, then made him some tea and shooed him out. When Gene got back with the twins she told him everything and asked him if he wanted to tell Naru about him. Gene had refused; he was quite unhappy with Noll, who had stupidly gotten drunk and slept with an equally drunk Mai, then left, leaving behind an unknowingly pregnant Mai. Uncle Gene, as the twins called him, did not really want to talk to Noll after that, even though Noll didn't even know about the twins.

Anyway, back to present, Mai organised with Gene to pick up the groceries and get some more basic necessities. She smiled lovingly when she heard her babies cooing at her; Ella and George were little devils, they only respected Mai and Gene, even though they were barely 1 and a half years old, they were complete troublemakers, too smart for their own good, absolute geniuses; they had started to crawl at 6 months and were taking their first steps now. They both had little tufts of black hair and George had blue eyes (a mini Naru) and Ella had brown eyes. They were absolutely adorable and could wrap anyone around their little fingers.

Mai placed the tea on the tray and turned to find Naru staring at her with a mixture of amazement (that she could speak Spanish) and frustration (that she could speak Spanish). 'What was that about?' he demanded. 'And where did you learn how to speak Spanish?' 'My friend, Kiyo, asked me to pick up a couple of top secret things for school and I learnt English, French, Russian, Latin and Spanish in both middle school and high school, I use all languages frequently and am fluent in all, both writing and talking.' Mai said. Naru frowned, she almost knew more languages than him, and that was unacceptable, he decided that he would learn Spanish, if only to what Mai was saying when she spoke it.


	2. Introducing Naru

**Sorry everyone, assessment and work, not really much of an excuse I know, especially since it just took me literally half an hour to write this whole chapter… It's the holidays, so I will try to update as much as possible! :D Please read and review, no flames.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Introducing Naru

Oliver Davis was hard working young man, with only 3 real hobbies; 1. Work. 2. Mai's tea and 3. Annoying Mai. So pretty much, all he was interested in was Mai, due to the fact that she worked for him, he got to see her every day, her tea was to die for and the expressions she made when angry entranced him and made life bearable. To put it simply, he was a bit obsessed. Not stalker-like or anything creepy like that, just very much enamoured with her.

Mai was unlike any woman he had ever seen; she was beautiful, with an amazingly caring heart, was smart and was genuine. The only problem he had with her at the moment was that she was keeping a secret from him and he was determined to find out. This determination was shown by his obsessively learning Spanish just so he could figure out what she was saying. He locked himself in his office and dedicated hours upon hours of his time to learning the language. After precisely 2 weeks he had satisfactory learnt Spanish. And when Mai got her next call, he could understand every word.

**The next day… walking to the office**

Mai hummed her favourite song as she waltzed into the office early Sunday morning, most businesses didn't open on Sundays, but SPR remained open 24/7 as Ghosts and other Paranormal occurrences didn't have holidays. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle to make some tea for herself, Lin and their narcissistic boss, Naru.

Naru walked out of his Den, err, office, when he heard the sound of the front door jingling as it opened, his mouth dropped open as he saw Mai gracefully make her way to the kitchen, he soundlessly trailed her and leaned in the doorframe to observe as she prepared the tea. After almost a minute, Mai's mobile rang, she checked the ID and, realizing it was Gene, greeted him in Spanish.

'¡Hola, ¿qué pasa? (Hello, what's up?)' Mai enquired. 'Mai! Los gemelos están llorando y gritando y tocando su comida por todas partes, necesito que vuelvas a casa ahora! (Mai! The twins are crying and screaming and throwing their food everywhere, I need you to come home NOW!)' Gene shouted above the raucous cries of the twins. 'Gene, usted puede manejar esto, usted lo ha hecho antes! (Gene, you can handle this, you have done it before!)' Mai yelled. Naru stood, frozen, shocked, and speechless as he heard the conversation in the kitchen, as he saw it right before his eyes.

Gene, his twin brother, living with Mai… Mai continued to talk to Gene, giving him advice, soothing him, that was, until Naru interrupted her. 'Mai, tea!' He shouted, causing both Mai and Gene to freeze on opposite ends of the line. Mai asked Gene '¿Sabe españoles? (Does he know Spanish?)' But before Gene could answer; 'Sí. Sí, lo sé, lo entiendo y por qué coño estás hablando con mi hermano, que se supone que está muerto? ¿Y qué es eso de gemelos? A quién estás hablando? Mai! Explique! (Yes. Yes, I know it, I understand it and why the fuck are you talking to my brother, who is supposed to be dead!? And what's this about twins? Who are you talking about? Mai! Explain!)' Naru bellowed.

'Gene, I have to tell him, he has a right to know, yes, both secrets. I know what the consequences will be, but…' Mai sighed, 'it's time.' 'Ok,' Gene said, 'tell him everything.' Mai closed the phone and looked at Naru, who was glaring holes through her, 'You might want to sit down, this is going to take a while…'

**Devil: HAHA, I left you with a cliffy! :D) Don't you just hate that? Anyways, I'M ON HOLIDAYS! So I will be updating more … Maybe…**

_**Naru: You're an idiot. You should update more anyway. You are a woman, you're supposed to be able to multitask.**_

**Devil: HOW DARE YOU! Shut up Narcissist, you can't talk *snaps fingers and duct tape covers said narcissists mouth* I can multitask**

_**Naru: *mouth covered in duct tape* Mmmmph, Maph miph mmmph! (Nooo, Take this off!)**_

**Mai: Naru, what did you say to her?**

_**Naru: MMMMMPH! MPH MM MPHH! MMPH MM MPHMMMPHMPMPHH! (What! Not my fault! She just overreacted!)**_

**Devil: Overreacted huh? I'll show you overreacting *Snaps fingers and Naru is chained to his chair dangling over a pool of sharks* There, how do you like it now? *Grins evilly* Now do you get why my friends call me the devil?**

**Mai: Devil, he's an arse, you've shown him that you are obviously smarter and more talented than him, and he really should apologise for making such a sexist comment *Glares at Naru who cowers in terror* If h doesn't, then perhaps you should feed him to the sharks…**

_**Naru: MMMMMPPPPHHHH! MM MPHPH! MPH? (MAAAAAIIII! I'm sorry! OK?)**_

**Devil: *Snaps fingers ad Naru is un-duct taped and un-chained and the pool filled with sharks disappears, Naru falls to the ground with a yell* I guess, now say it in English to my face, and MEAN IT!**

_**Naru: I'm sorry, for being mean to you and for making such a sexist comment. I was rude and unnecessary. Do you forgive me, Devil and Mai?**_

**Devil: That's more like it! :D)**

**Mai: Ok**

Madoka: Hi everyone, I just heard Noll apologise! :D That's a first we should have gotten it on camera Anyways R&R people! Oh, and we hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


	3. Confronting Circumstances

**LOL, so I think this is the fastest I've ever updated before, it was ready a couple of days ago but the internet went down so HERE IT IS, finally :D a shout out to all who reviewed, no joke, you brightened my day :D Please don't forget to vote on my Poll.**

**Thank you again; I hope you enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 3: Introducing… oh fuck, there's no one else to introduce… Oh hell -_- this chapter will be called **Confronting Circumstances**

Mai finished making the tea and walked into the lounge. She sat down and motioned for Naru to sit opposite her. 'Ok, so I think we should start off with, what have you guessed?' Mai began. Naru glared, 'I have _guessed_ that Gene is still alive. I heard something about twins and I honestly don't know what to think. I'm sick of not knowing, I know you have been hiding something from me for a while and I want you to tell me.'

Mai thought for a moment then said, 'I'll tell you the basic stuff, Gene can tell you the rest but first things first. LIN! I know you're listening at the door, just come in so I can tell it to your face, and bring Madoka with you.' Lin and Madoka sheepishly opened the door to Lin's office and came to sit on the couch, Lin for once without his laptop. Mai went to the front door and turned the sign to say CLOSED, then came back and sat down in a chair.

'Ok, I'll start from the beginning; Gene came to Japan and was run over by a car, the person dumped him in a lake and drove off. Someone found him and put him in a hospital, he lay there in a coma for 3 years and during that time became my spirit guide. I got admitted to hospital because I fell over and hurt myself, don't say a word, and I stumbled into his room after I got lost, don't say a word. Because he is my spirit guide, the spiritual bond we share somehow woke him due to how close I was to him. He was kept a week so the doctors could run some tests then he came to live with me because he had no-where to go and no money. He's been living with me ever since any questions?' Mai said. Instantly Naru started talking.

'What do you mean; he's your spirit guide? And how long has he been it?' He asked. Mai sighed, 'Whenever we are on a case I Dream. He guides my dreams and helps get me information. He's been my spirit guide since our first case.' She explained. 'WHAT?!' Naru shouted. 'Lin's turn.' Mai said, unaffected by Naru's annoyance. 'Can we see him?' Lin asked and Madoka nodded furiously in agreement. 'Let's go to my place now.' Mai suggested everyone agreed.

**20 minutes later**

Lin parked the van outside Mai's flat and cut the engine. Everyone hopped out and walked to the front door. Mai knocked and a voice called from inside, 'WHO IS IT?' Naru, Lin and Madoka exchanged wide-eyed glances, it sounded just like Gene. Mai answered, 'It's me, and I've got some people here to see you.' They heard someone rushing to the door, then a _bang_ and a curse… Gene had stubbed his toe against the cupboard near the door. Mai stifled a laugh; Gene was as clumsy as her. Then Gene opened the door and everyone except Mai gasped. 'GENE!' They yelled in shock and happiness. Gene smiled, 'Hi guys. Welcome to our house. Mai, I need to talk to you for a moment.' Mai nodded then ushered their guests into the house.

Gene pulled Mai away from the others and whispered, 'Mai, Yasu's coming over in about half an hour with the twins, do you want to tell them before he gets here or do you want it to be a surprise?' 'I'll try to tell them before but if the worst comes to the worst, it'll have to be a surprise.' Mai whispered back.

'Oi, lovebirds, how long have you been dating?' Madoka asked. Mai and Gene exchanged a look then burst out laughing, the others looked surprised at their sudden outburst. Mai still chuckling started to explain, 'Gene is like a brother to me,' she said in between fits of giggles, 'plus, it's kind of hard to date him if he already has a partner… and if he's gay.' She exclaimed, Gene laughed. 'Yeah, my boyfriend's coming over later, you can stay and meet him if you like, but I get the feeling you might know him already.' He said with a cheeky grin. Madoka and Lin slightly resembled fish after that statement. Naru however, was unaffected.

'Ok,' Said Naru, 'We have a few questions.' 'First,' said Gene, 'Even though I am angry with you for being and idiot, my dear brother, I have missed you.' In a rare moment of emotion, Naru ran to his older brother and hugged him, the type of hug he rarely ever gave. 'I missed you so much, I cried for weeks, whenever I thought about you I would run to my room and sob, Mum and Dad were worried that I might kill myself and to be honest, I thought about it numerous times. I had planned it so that as soon as I found your body, took it back to England and finally laid you to rest, I would do it. Mum made me see a Psychologist but I didn't like him and he left after about 5 minutes saying that I was a very bad case and apparently I just needed time. I hated it, thinking you were dead… please don't leave me again, I need you. I love you so much.' Naru sobbed. 'Shhh, I'm here for you little brother, it's alright, I promise I won't leave you, it's us against the world, remember?' Gene whispered. Naru nodded and slowly stopped crying. Lin, Madoka and Mai stared, shell-shocked at the scene, none of them had ever seen anything quite like it ever, Naru showing emotion… looks like it was all the emotion he had been holding in him for the last 3 years.

Just as Naru had returned to normal, there was a knock on the door. Then a voice shouted out, 'It's me, and I've got them with me. They're sleeping!' Mai's eyes snapped to the door and she said, 'If they're sleeping, then you shouldn't shout BAKA.' The person on the other side of the door laughed and said 'Woops'. Gene went to the door and opened it to show… Yasu, they hugged. 'This is my boyfriend everyone.' He said, smiling. 'Hey,' said Yasu, 'They're just there Mai, no problems.' Mai ran to the place right behind Yasu and let out a sigh of relief, her babies were ok. She picked them up and turned to take them to the Nursery when Naru said, 'Mai what's going on? Whose children are they?' Mai flinched, and then muttered, 'This is going to be a long day.' She then turned to him and said, 'Follow me to the Nursery, here you can carry Ella, I'll carry George. I'll tell you everything once they're in their bed.'

**Devil: HAHAHAHAHA, once again I have left you with a cliffy :) Did you like the story? Read and review… oh hi Gene :)**

**Gene: Hey Devil, wotcha doin?**

**Devil: Oh nothing much, just finished the chapter :)**

**Gene: Oh you did huh? Well did you tell the readers that you don't own anything… other than the twins?**

**Devil: OH S**T, I forgot that, I forgot it in all my other stories too; my disclaimer will be posted on my profile. Oh, and don't forget to vote in the Poll :D**

**Gene: Good… READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. I can't think of a title

**Chapter 4: I can't think of a title**

Naru and Mai walked up to the Nursery carrying the sleeping twins. They lay them in their beds and faced each other. Both went to speak then hesitated.

Mai spoke first, 'I was all alone, the father had left me before I found out I was pregnant… and I had no-one to turn to, I hadn't found Gene at that point, and the gang had separated after you left. Even though I was in a sucky financial situation, I loved the twins more than anything. When I fell down the stairs I thought I was going to lose them, luckily I had bumped into Yasu a couple of days before and he was coming around for a visit, he arrived about 2 minutes after and rushed me to the hospital. I was so happy to find out that they were going to be alright. I went to find a drink… and got lost; I stumbled into Gene's room completely by accident. When he woke up, I nearly fainted, the doctors got me back to my room and ran tests on me to make double sure the babies wouldn't be affected by my 'lack of brain cells' as you so kindly put it… they weren't, it seems that they got their fathers brain and my personality, which is best.' She laughed quietly.

Mai sighed. Then Naru asked, 'what happened next?'

Mai explained. 'Next, the doctors ran tests on Gene, seeing as he had been in a coma for 2 1/2 years. Then after about a week, they sent him home with me. After the twins were born, we decided to buy a bigger apartment. When you came over to ask me to rejoin SPR, Gene and Yasu were out with the twins, leaving me to have some alone time and rest.' Naru looked shocked that he had come so close and not found out her secret, and then he remembered something.

'Who's the father?' He growled jealousy and anger coursing through his veins. Mai hesitated then sighed, 'The father is… you.' She said simply. Naru's eyes widened, he got dizzy replaying those last words over and over in his mind, and then he fainted.

Lin, Madoka, Gene and Yasu barged into the room as soon as they heard the thud, took one look at Naru sprawled out on the floor and burst into silent laughter, mindful of the sleeping twins. Madoka took pictures, 'blackmail is so sweet.' She grinned evilly, Mai shivered; Madoka could be scary when she felt like it.

OoOoO

About 10 minutes later Naru groaned from his place on Mai's bed Gene rushed to his side, 'Are you alright lil bro?' he asked worried for Naru, after all, the man had just found out that he was a father and that his kids had been living under his nose without him noticing for about 5 months… no wonder he fainted.

Mai walked in with tea. She glanced at Gene with the stirring Naru and held back a giggle, they looked so cute. Gene kneeling by his brothers' side as his brother woke up after fainting, not something you see grown men do every day.

Naru slowly sat up and cast a confused eye over the room. He wasn't sure how he had ended up in someone's bed with Gene beside him. Then he remembered, he gasped… Mai… the twins… him being their dad… Mai… he started to feel dizzy again.

'Naru.' Mai said sternly, trying to get him to focus so he wouldn't faint again. 'I brought you tea.' She held up the tray with the cup of steaming hot Earl Grey tea on it, and then placed it by his head, on her bedside table. Naru quietly thanked her as he took the cup and sipped, he let out a sigh and immediately relaxed, Mai's tea worked wonders.

After he finished the cup, he noticed that Gene was no longer in the room; it was just him and Mai. He felt slightly awkward, not an emotion he had ever really felt in his life, yet here he was, feeling it… what was the world coming to?

Naru placed the cup back on the tray and looked at Mai, who was currently staring at the floor and pondering what to do next. He had a million questions racing through his head, yet no idea what to say. Again, it was Mai who broke the silence.

'Do you remember that night? At all?' She timidly asked. He nodded, the best night of his life. Mai continued, 'I found out 3 months later that I was pregnant. I had been sick every morning for that whole week before I thought I might go to the doctor. He told me I was pregnant and I almost had a heart attack.' She chuckled. 'I would never have thought that a drunken night of passion would lead to the greatest things in my life.' She smiled.

Naru had absolutely no idea what to say. Then a question came to mind and he immediately blurted it out. 'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked.

'I honestly had no idea what to say. I didn't know if you even remembered what had happened.' Mai bit her lip. Naru blushed, remembering the day after.

_After a night filled with alcohol, passion and many many mistakes, Naru had a major headache. All he could think about was Mai. The night they had shared; the hidden kisses and roaming hands, that one blissful moment when nothing mattered except each other._

_He blushed bright red as he felt a tightening in his pants. He was so thankful that no-one was around to witness his… err… problem… He ran to the freezer, after a couple of minutes, he had calmed down enough that it wasn't noticeable._

_When he heard the bell on the door tinkle, he power walked to his office and sat behind is desk. He heard Mai moving the kitchen and the unmistakeable sound of tea being made. Minutes later, there was a nervous knock on his office door and he heard it being opened._

_In walked Mai with his tray of tea in her hands. Her hands, god, how he remembered the things she could do with those hands. He mentally slapped himself, bad Noll he silently berated himself. Oh how he was glad for his desk, to hide any… err… problems in his lower region, he blushed again._

_Mai quickly crossed the room, placed the tray on his desk and left, to anyone looking at her, they would have thought that her facial colouring quite resembled a fire hydrant and that she seemed to be waddling slightly, as if she was quite sore._

_Naru and Mai avoided each other as much as they could for the rest of the day. Whenever they were forced to be in each other's company, they bushed bright red and stuttered a lot._

Naru looked at Mai now, and saw just how much she had grown. Then he realized something. He wanted to be with her, he… dare he say it… loved her. That revelation shocked him almost as much as finding out about the twins parentage. But he didn't faint.

'Mai, trust me when I say, I remembered.' Naru said in a low voice and blushed bright red, as did Mai. 'Would it be ok with you if I…' Naru started.

'If you what, Naru?' Mai asked. Naru took a deep breath, 'If I could hang out a bit, you know, with t-the… the… t-the t-twins?' he stuttered. Mai chuckled slightly and nodded, 'That would be good Naru.' She murmured.

**Devil: And I'm leaving it there :)**

Angel (yeah right): Sis, do you think leaving a cliffy is best?

**Devil: But I can't think of anything else at the moment…**

Angel: I'll help you write the next chapter then… I guess…

**Devil: THANKS sis :)**

Angel: Ok, to everyone out there who have reviewed… THANK YOU!

**Devil: Here's the list of the awesome people who have reviewed so far**

Rhiannonlee93

DragonSlayerOtaku

Evil-Kitty-Kat-666

melodyann75

Treelow955

Chrysanthia-Sunshine

Jaz-147

And all the awesome Guests

To all the great people out there who have the time and energy to read and review

Thank you all sooooo much :D) you make us smile

Oh, that's right, my dear twin has finally (after much begging… not) agreed to help me write my stories cuz she's too lazy to get her own account and write her own stories :) I love my sister! Lol, please R&R kiddies! :D)


	5. FINALLY!

**I am SO sorry! I am in Year 10 but have applied for a University course and got it! Well 3 courses, but I am doing them over the next 2 years I have also had the biggest mental block, it was awful! I wrote a couple of other stories, but I haven't been able to think of anything for this one I have been in the middle of assessment (A's in Science, English, History, Art and HPE LOL, couldn't resist) Then, as soon as I finished and turned my attention to writing this story, MY COMPUTER DIED! Completely broke down! D: Worst month of my life! No computer **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, kudos to anyone who can correctly guess the reference.**

**Enjoy**

Naru was extremely excited; he was finally going to go on a day-trip with his kids. He had spent the last few weeks hanging out with Mai and the twins; really getting to know them, and love them… he still felt guilty and regretted leaving so much to the point that he had actually started using manners around them. Mai had been coming over to his apartment when Gene and Yasu took the twins out; they had gotten to know each other and what the other had been doing since 'that day'.

Gene and Yasu had been hanging out with them as well, and with them around, Naru never escaped the embarrassment of collapsing after finding out about being the twins' dad. Gene especially would harp on and on about it, never letting up. He was as bad as Yasu, except Yasu took a more perverted angle as to embarrassing.

The twins were the most adorable things in the world, and gradually grew to respect Naru, even going as far as calling him Otou-san, while their Okki-san and Oji-sans stared at them with open mouths. Oji Yasu then grabbed Mai and Gene and cooed at Naru, 'Awww, our Naru-bou is all grown up, looking after his children and everything. He's a happy Otou-san, this picture is so amai!'

Mai and Gene started to chuckle at Yasu's blatant disregard for his own life as Naru was currently glaring daggers at him. 'Yasu,' Mai quickly said as Naru started to go into his angry-calm mode, the scariest place for him to be, 'Yasu… that's enough, you should stop teasing him now.' Yasu pouted, his teasing now brought to an abrupt halt.

OoO

'Don't do anything we wouldn't do!' Yasu and Gene said cheekily before running out the door. Mai and Naru both turned red, and an awkward air surrounded them. Though it quickly dissipated when the twins started giggling between themselves. It turned out that they had both Naru and Mai's powers and could communicate with each other telepathically, not unlike Naru and Gene. It was extremely stressful for their parents as the babies would often play small pranks on them, floating objects, making things appear and disappear; the dragon was still a sore subject for Mai, whilst the octopus was a sore subject for Naru; being almost strangled by an oceanic creature in your lounge room tended to have a negative effect, while having your apartment burned to cinders by a bloody dragon immediately resulted in an angry mother.

Mai, Naru, Gene, Yasu and the twins had moved into the mansion that Naru had recently bought just outside of the city. It was a lovely place, with a giant back yard and gorgeous woodlands with a waterfall just a kilometre's walk to the east. Since the twins were already displaying large amounts of power, Naru and Gene were training them and researching their powers. Transforming things, making things appear and disappear, poltergisting, telepathic communication and extraordinary genius were just a few of their abilities.

OoO

Yasu and Gene left on their date and Naru, Mai and the twins went to the waterfall. It was absolutely amazing, the sun hitting the cascading water at just the right angle, making the water itself glitter and cast rainbows over the clearing. The twins had their mouths open and were staring the brilliant sight with wide eyes. Naru smiled, a genuine smile and Mai grinned at him. It was the first time the twins had ever been speechless. Even at their 2nd birthday, which had been an extraordinary affair; with Naru even inviting his parents and introducing them to their grandkids, with whom they had been instantly enamoured, and the twins adored them just as much, their Ojiisan and Obasan were awesome and were the only people, other than Mai and Gene, who could keep their daddy in line.

The twins were now talking as well, full sentences, not just random words. They had a bit of trouble with pronunciation, but other than that, they were perfect. The first time they had spoken a sentence had even astonished the usually unflappable Naru.

_Flashback_

'_Mai! What happened?! Why is your apartment burned down?!' A panicked Naru yelled. Mai turned to him with tears in her eyes, the twins clutching at her shirt._

'_Naru, it was a… a… d… dragon…' she stuttered, still bewildered and scared by the whole experience. Naru's eyes widened._

'_A what?' He asked._

'_A dragon.'_

'_How…'_

'_The twins, I don't know how, but somehow they brought a real, live dragon out of the TV.' Mai said._

'…' _Naru was speechless._

'_Otousan, Okkisan, we'rw sowy.' The twins suddenly said. Mai and Naru were stunned, the twins had never spoken before._

'_It was a acciden', Ewa was bawed wiv pwayschoo' so we put on da dwagon channew an it was so pweetty an we wanted it.' Sobbed George, Ella glared the brown lasers of doom at him, she had gained some scary facial expressions from Naru. Mai giggled, still stunned that the twins could talk, let alone speak a whole, well-constructed sentence._

'_It was George's fawt to!' Ella yelled in anger. 'He asked me to get da dwagon! Just becauwse I'm moowe powerfuw den him, doesn't mean dat he can ac…accuse me of everyfing!' Naru chuckled, amazed that his daughter was using such good language, and that she was so powerful at such a young age. Mai was laughing and George and Ella were pouting at their parents. _

_End flashback_

**Phoenix: I hope you enjoyed this story **

**Nimbus: It was all Phoenix, I was on camp boring as fuck!**

**Phoenix: R&R folks!**

**Nimbus: Or Phoenix will have a meltdown… LOL! But seriously (no pun intended) REVIEW!**


	6. Thank you

Thank you to;

krc101

Treelow955

Midnightrose613

who have offered to help me with this story, I will contact you soon to start writing XD


End file.
